Owing to the advancement in generation lines of liquid crystal panels, the liquid crystal panels are now made to be increasingly larger in size. For example, the G8.5 generation lines that have become relatively matured can produce liquid crystal panels of 110 inches in size.
With the ever increasing size of liquid crystal panels, sizes of some components of backlight modules used as light source systems in the liquid crystal panels shall be correspondingly increased. However, as restricted by the processing capability of current available manufacturing facilities, some components of the backlight modules cannot be made to have a desired large size. As an example, the processing equipment is unable to produce a diffuser of such a desired large size. On the other hand, to research and develop new equipments for such a purpose will represent a high risk and lead to a significant increase in the cost, so it is not preferred.